


Littlest Bat

by RenaRoo



Series: Cass Appreciation Prompts [13]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra makes a fan when she does a favor for her brother and looks over Gotham's prestigious academy for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Littlest Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asnakewithwingsisadragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asnakewithwingsisadragon).



> Prompt: ( @asnakewithwingsisadragon ) How about Cass meeting Maps Mizoguchi from GA and giving her a bat insignia for some reason and Maps totally fangirling and becoming fascinated with Cass?
> 
> A/N: I have SO MUCH love for ideas involving Maps and Cass meeting so thank you so much for this!!!

Damian’s request had been... _odd,_ to say the least. 

There were few things about her family that couldn’t be summarized in one way or another as odd, but Cassandra liked to think that it was what made them all work so well together. 

Still, the idea that something like a _school building_ would require some type of supervision from one of the acolytes of Batman himself was a touch unusual, even for them.

She didn’t think too hard on it and by the time midnight had struck and the school play was interrupted by a phantom that smelled a bit too much like beef and cheese to fool Cass told Cassandra that, just perhaps, her brother’s concern for the school during his absence was more well deserved. 

The ghoul with B.O. had grabbed one of the students for reasons beyond Cass’ current understanding and took off toward the clock tower. Which Cass simply could not understand because, from there, it was easy to cut him off and knock him down the flight of stairs from which he came. 

Cassandra stood satisfied, hands on her hips as she watched him. He wouldn’t be going anywhere before the school faculty apprehended him, that much was for certain.

It took a moment of basking in her own skill before she even took notice of the bright, bouncing girl behind her, squealing behind her fists.

Blinking, Cassandra turned more toward her. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of the various emotions she was seeing vibrating off the girl’s form. 

Cautiously, she held up her hands. “Don’t... be afraid,” she said as softly as she could. “Won’t hurt you.”

“Oh, I know!” the girl cooed, pulling out a Batarang from her bag and holding it out for Cass to see more clearly. “See! I’m in on the deal!” She then winked, as if it were to mean something to Cassandra. “I know who Batman is.”

Cass pouted, crossing her arms. “You don’t think... _I’m_ Batman?“ she asked. 

Truth be told, Cass much preferred that reaction to almost any other.

The girl’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth. “Oh my gosh! There’s more than one?”

There was a rumbling down the stairs and Cass could easily imagine that the fake ghost had been found, meaning the teachers wouldn’t take much longer to come and take the girl from the tower. She leaped to the balcony’s ledge with great speed and dexterity, earning a gasp and wow from the girl. 

Cassandra looked over her shoulder with a grin at the girl. “We’re _... all..._ a little bit Batman.”

And with that, she left the girl in the tower, making some of the most excited, inhuman noises Cass had ever heard from a kid. 


End file.
